Invitation To a Blaze
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Traversing the Constant is an invitation for misfortunes to happen. Maxwell knows this better than anyone else.


Maxwell didn't know what exactly brought young Wendy to his side. Perhaps she believed he would be a receptive audience for her morbid remarks. Whatever the reason, Maxwell stared at the dead rabbit dangling in her hand with interest.

"This rabbit didn't run away when I approached it. Like it wanted me to kill it..." She stated, inviting Maxwell to give his thoughts on it.

"If you had a diseased foot like that, you might resign to your fate as well." Maxwell gestured to the pus filled abscess on the aging rabbit's left foot. That poor creature's foot had certainly not brought it any luck.

Satisfied with Maxwell's answer, Wendy fell silent, as Maxwell conjured a shadow puppet with the Codex Umbra to do his bidding. Like life in the Constant with its satiating, but sometimes detrimental foods, creating minions with dark magic had its cost. One that left Maxwell feeling on edge, for a short while.

"Why don't you pick berries from that bush over there?" Maxwell delegated the task to Wendy, who had no need for such instructions, but did as she was told when she sensed Maxwell's tolerance for this foraging trip growing thin.

Happy to be rid of the girl who talked of death, like one discussed the weather. Maxwell took an axe out of the backpack on the ground and swung it at a pine tree, prompting the shadow puppet to do the same. The task was a menial one, which required little attention, and allowed Maxwell's thoughts to drift towards thoughts of the safe confines of the camp.

Maxwell however, would not lay eyes on the camp for a while, after a lightning bolt struck a cluster of pine trees, setting them ablaze.

The fire spread with the swiftness of a burning fuse, inching its way towards an explosive stick of dynamite consuming whatever bushes and tufts of grass lay in its path. Caught in the midst of the inferno, Wendy scanned the area for any signs of escape, but the undulating flames would not allow it.

Paralyzed with fear, Wendy cried out for help. Her plea barely audible above the roaring fire. For a moment, Maxwell hesitated. The fear of the blinding flames holding him back. But Wendy needed him. There was no time to lose.

After finding an opening where the flames appeared to be subsiding, Maxwell shielded his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket and made his way towards Wendy. Taking hold of the terrified girl in his arms, Maxwell trudged through the sea of flames, as the blaze nipped at his ankles and arms, until they were out of the fire's reach.

Weary from the ordeal, Maxwell sunk to the ground and leaned against a rock for support, coughing in unison with Wendy. As the two sat on the ground, dispelling smoke filled air from their lungs, Wendy thanked the man who rescued her.

"Going out into this world, is an invitation for death to claim us. Thank you for not allowing it to happen today."

Surprised by her frankness, Maxwell was hesitant to reply. Saving Wendy was the only choice to make. Praise was not necessary.

"Surviving together here is a tiresome, thankless job. Your contributions would be missed." Maxwell responded, downplaying any hint of affection in his motivations. Maxwell had been a willing pawn in the plans of his shadowy tormentors. Wendy's gratitude was not something Maxwell was going to accept willingly

Despite Maxwell's impersonal words, Wendy's lips spread into a ghost of smile. Maxwell, on the other hand was in a dreadful mood. The edges of his tailored pants were singed, his hands were clammy and his vision was beginning to swim.

Noticing the grimace on Maxwell's face, Wendy took out two pieces of taffy from the backpack placed besides them and gave one to Maxwell.

"I thought we'd need some for our travels." Wendy explained, as Maxwell chewed on the sticky candy and felt his warped, washed out vision melt away. He was about to praise Wendy for bringing the sugary confection, when they heard the loud voice of the affable Wolfgang.

"Wolfgang has found you!"

Wolfgang bounded towards them, carrying a tentacle spike. Evidently, the strongman had been dealing with a dangerous encounter of his own. Without searing hot flames.

"The big fire make it hard to find you!" Wolfgang exclaimed, looking apologetic for losing sight of the two other members of their foraging party. The giant tentacle, suddenly springing to life in the nearby swamp had seen to that.

"We're both fine. There's no need to concern yourself." Maxwell assured him, in an effort to avoid talking about the horrid incident any further.

Once back at the camp, Maxwell sat down on a log next to Wilson around a camp fire and moaned to him about the situation. This was uncharacteristic of the normally reticent Maxwell, but his jacket was ruined and his lungs felt like they were riddled with tuberculosis. He could be forgiven for complaining a little.

"All this work, for such little reward..."

"Sounds like you were lucky to make it out of there alive." Wilson looked at Maxwell with bemusement. Earning a scoff from the ill-tempered man. It wasn't luck that got him through those flames, it was self-preservation.

On the other side of the camp, Webber, Wendy and Willlow were finishing up preparations for dinner whilst chatting amongst themselves. Willow found two eager listeners in her companions, whose eyes widened as she recounted the day's events.

"What are _they_ gossiping about? Today's meagre offerings, I imagine." Maxwell guessed, viewing things in a pessimistic light. Wendy, however had channeled their ordeal in a more productive way, when she walked up to Maxwell and Wilson with two plates of kebabs in her hands.

"We made dinner for everyone." Wendy said, handing the men their plates. Maxwell, who had no desire to be reminded of what they'd endured, avoided Wendy's gaze and muttered words of thanks.

"Thank you Wendy, they look excellent." Wilson thanked Wendy, who had yet to wash her soot covered face after pouring all her efforts into helping make dinner.  
A feeling of guilt washed over Maxwell, when he saw his niece's normally sombre eyes light up, after hearing Wilson's words—something he ought to do as well.

"A very apt dinner Wendy, considering we were nearly turned into human kebabs." Maxwell remarked dryly, making Wendy giggle. Life in the Constant was never going to foster a typical bond between uncle and niece. But they would make the best of it.

* * *

**Writing is hard and time consuming for me nowadays, but I wanted to write a Don't Starve family bonding fic for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoyed reading it.****  
**Cover was inspired by the movie Gosford Park which was my muse, as was the Don't Starve works of FanFiction user Journalxxx.


End file.
